Return of Evil
by Fearless Jake
Summary: General Onox has returned from the dead.Now a young hero must do what Link done so many times before.....
1. Link's Fall

[Tarm Ruins]  
  
A voice comes from everywhere.  
  
"Not even death can stop the Dark General.I might of been dead for 5 years but I am back to do what Gannon failed to do.Create a world of darkness and despair!But first I got to finish some unfinished business....."  
  
[Holdrum Graveyard]  
  
"I can't believe a Moblin has killed so many people without being caught." Link says.  
  
"You better start to believe it.Why else would I send a urgent message to you or be telling you this ?" Din says.  
  
"I still can't believe it.I thought Moblins couldn't conceal themselves good.All the killings have happened at night in the city."Link says somewhat annoyed.  
  
"You don't have to believe it then!Just find where it lives and capture it!"Din yells.  
  
"Ok ok....don't lose your temper.I'm Zelda isn't like you..."Link says taking a few steps back.  
  
"Why is that?"Din asks.  
  
"There wouldn't be anyone left in....."  
  
The ground starts to break up and the remains of the people buried in the cemetary rise out of thier coffins.  
  
"Hyrule.W-what's h-happening?!?!"Link stutters.  
  
When Din doesn't answer Link looks over at where she was and sees her unconcious.The revived deceased walk toward Link.Link draws his sword.  
  
Mistaking who thier heading for Link says "Stay away from Din or else!"  
  
"Din?Thier not after Din,hero."A voice says."There after you!"  
  
"Show yourself!"Link yells.  
  
"Certainly."A giant bat flies from behind a tombstone.  
  
"Vire?I k-killed you!"Link stammers.  
  
"Your right.Vire is dead.I'm not Vire.If you take a closer look you can tell that I am different from that fool.My name is Bane."Bane says.  
  
The undead attack Link and knock him unconsious.  
  
[Tarm Ruins]  
  
Link wakes up to find his hands tied up.  
  
"Finally your awake.Link,you sleep too much."The voice sounds very familiar to Link.  
  
General Onox steps out of the shadows.  
  
"Suprised to see me,Link?If you are you're not as suprised as Bane was.If your wondering why you are still alive it's because I want a rematch."Onox says.  
  
"A rematch?I gladly accept the challenge."Link says without fear.  
  
"Good.Bane untie him and give him his sword and shield back."Onox says.  
  
Bane follows his orders.  
  
"The match will start now!"Link yells and lunges at Onox.  
  
Onox easily dodges Link and hits Link with his mace.Link flies into a pillar.Onox slams his mace into Link's chest caving Link's chest in and ripping his heart and lungs into shreads.  
  
"Link,that was pitiful.You didn't last 5 minutes.Only two words are sutible now: good bye."Onox lets out a cold laugh.  
  
Link never hears the good bye or the laugh before he dies.  
  
"Bane get one on the Moblins to dispose of this body."Onox says.  
  
"Right on it."Bane says.  
  
"Good...Looks link the Hylain hero is out of my way.Now all I have to do to put my plan into action is get hold of the Triforce......"Onox says to himself.......  
  
  
  
  
  
LINK DEAD?NOW THERE IS NO ONE TO STOP GENERAL ONOX.ONOX'S PATH TO A WORLD OF DARKNESS IS CLEAR.OR IS IT???FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2......... 


	2. Triforce Trouble

[Koroki Village]  
  
Walking toward Hyrule Castle Wolf starts to complain.  
  
"Nothing ever happens here." Wolf says.  
  
"Adam,stop complaining.Be glad that Hyrule isn't like it was when Gannon was alive." Shane says to his bored brother.  
  
"It's Wolf not Adam!I wish Gannon still was alive.Then there would be something to do other than running errands to Zelda!"Wolf says loudly.  
  
"Adam,shut up!You wouldn't even last a second against a Moblin!So how could you last against Gannon?" Shane snaps.  
  
"For your information,with my dagger I could take down five moblins!"Wolf yells getting ready to punch Shane.  
  
"You believe in that knife?Man are you stupid."Shane says."Go deliver the message yourself.I'm going home.Maybe you will see a real wepon at the Castle....."  
  
Shane starts to walk away.  
  
"Where do you thing your going?!"Wolf hits Shane in the back of the head.  
  
"What did you do that for?"Shane asks turning around.  
  
"Don't you call me stupid!"Wolf yells.  
  
"Look,just forget about it right now.I think the messagge is more important than arguing or fighting.I'm going home.I'll do your chores for a week if you don't mention I skipped out of delivering the message."Shane says turning.  
  
"Okay.See you later."Wolf starts to jog toward Hyrule Castle.  
  
[Hyrule Castle]  
  
Wolf comes to the doors.  
  
"I got a message to deliver to Zelda."He says to one of the guards.  
  
"Queen Zelda isn't here.Give me the message and I will give it to her."The guard says.  
  
"I was told to give it to Zelda only.I'm sorry but I can't give it to you."Wolf says.  
  
"Who told you that?" The guard asks.  
  
"Salrasha."Wolf says annoyed.  
  
"Very funny kid.Salrasha wouldn't send a runt like you to deliver a message."The guard says with a laugh.  
  
Why doesn't he believe me?"I'm not joking,sir.Salrasha sent me because he was busy.He wouldn't tell me what he was doing though."Wolf says with a hint of sarcasm when he said sir.  
  
"Ok kid.You can explore the castle while waiting for her to return.Just one thing.DO NOT TOUCH THE TRIFORCE."The guard says and opens the door.  
  
Won't Shane be jealous.It's his fault that he is going to miss exploring the castle.I'm going to get to see the TRIFORCE!"Yes sir."Wolf says and walks through the door.  
  
"Kid you better hope you weren't lying about Salrasha sending you."The guard mutters.  
  
Bane swoops down silently and knocks the guard out before the guard notices Bane.  
  
Bane flies behind the castle.  
  
"All the gaurds are out cold.Zelda and Impa are both gone.The only person in the castle is a kid."Bane reports.  
  
"Thanks Bane.I'll take care of the kid if he gets in my way."Onox says.  
  
Onox enters the castle and heads toward the Triforce.  
  
[Triforce Room]  
  
"So this is the Triforce.It looks like is solid gold.I guess the legend is true."Wolf says to himself.  
  
Onox enters the room.  
  
"Hmmm.....kid you are very unlucky.Looks like I am going to have to kill you."Onox says with amusement.  
  
Wolf turns around.Seeing General Onox he pulls out his dagger.  
  
"Keep away,Metal Head."Wolf says.  
  
"You threaten the Dark General with a knife.That's very foolish."Onox says.  
  
"So I am a fool."Wolf says bravely.This fool isn't get killed by Onox though.  
  
"Looks like you will die fighting but it won't matter."Onox says and takes a step forward.  
  
"You want the Triforce."Wolf mutters.  
  
Wolf grabs a piece of the Triforce and dodges General Onox's mace as Onox tries to stop him.Wolf slips past Onox and runs toward the castle entrance.  
  
"Bane!!!Stop that kid!!!"Onox yells.  
  
Bane hears Onox and position's himself above the door.Wolf opens the door and runs out.Bane drops but misses Wolf.  
  
"Stop kid!!!"Bane yells and flies towards Wolf.  
  
Wolf,looking behind him,spots Bane.  
  
"Stay away!!!"Wolf yells and slashes Bane's left wing when Bane is close enough.  
  
Bane falls to the ground and Wolf runs into Hyrule Field and towards Koroki Village.  
  
"You didn't get the Triforce Piece from that kid!?!?"Onox yells when he spots Bane lying on the ground.  
  
"N-no s-sir.H-he cut my w-wing.I c-couldn't catch him on f- foot."Bane says scared.  
  
"Do you know which direction he ran!"Onox asks.  
  
"No sir.But I don't think he would be stupid enough to go to Koroki Village."Bane answers.  
  
"We'll search everywhere for him starting with the desert."Onox says."Create a search party of the strongest and smartest monsters you can find.Also there is a rumour that there is a wizard in the Lost Woods.See if he is one that would be on our side.Report to me in two days......"  
  
  
  
A KID IS MESSING UP ONOX'S PLAN?ONOX GETTING A SEARCH PARTY READY TO FIND WOLF AND THE TRIFORCE PIECE?LOOKS LIKE HYRULE IS IN TROUBLE.LETS HOPE THE KID HAS BETTER LUCK AGAINST GENERAL ONOX.SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER....... 


	3. Destruction of Koroki part 1

[Hyrule Fields]  
  
Wolf stops at an oak tree to rest.  
  
"Talk about lucky.I just barely escaped that overgrown bat."Wolf mutters.  
  
Shane walks up.  
  
"There you are .Where have you been?Salrasha has been looking for you."Shane says.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."Wolf answers.  
  
"Try me."Shane says.  
  
"Okay."Wolf tells Shane about what happened since Shane left.  
  
"You were right.I don't believe it."Shane says after Wolf is done talking.  
  
"Lets go.I don't want to stay here." Wolf says.  
  
"Yeah,Salrasha will go looking for you if we don't tell go to his house soon." Shane says.  
  
[Salrasha's Home]  
  
Wolf tells Salrasha what happened.  
  
"I would never of guessed that General Onox was alive."Salrasha says.  
  
"Me either.Link said he killed General Onox."Wolf says.  
  
"He did.5 years ago yesterday."Salrasha says.  
  
"What do I do with the Triforce Piece?"Wolf asks.  
  
"Keep it safe untill the other two pieces are gotten back."Salrasha answers.  
  
[The Lost Woods]  
  
*6 days later*  
  
"I still can't believe we haven't found that kid.There is only one place to search though."Onox says.  
  
"Where is that?"Angrad asks.  
  
"Koroki Village."Onox answers,"This time I will be coming along.BANE!"  
  
"Sir?"Bane says.  
  
"Get the search party together.We leave for Koroki Village when they are all here."Onox says.  
  
"Yes sir."Bane flies away.  
  
[Koroki Village]  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
"Mom,behind here!"Wolf pulls his mom behind a house.  
  
"Why did you do that?"Wolf's mom asks.  
  
"Quiet!"Wolf hisses.  
  
"Split up.If you find the kid yell.I give you permission to destroy anything or anyone but the kid."Onox says.  
  
  
  
"Mom,you got to get out of Koroki!I'll stall General Onox!"Wolf says.  
  
"General Onox?Who's that?"Wolf's mom asks.  
  
"The big guy in the wierd armor."Wolf answers.  
  
"What do you have to do with him?"Wolf's mom asks.  
  
"I stopped him for getting the whole Triforce.I got a piece hidden in my room."Wolf answers.  
  
"What!?"Wolf's mom yells/asks.  
  
"Shhh!!!"Wolf says."Get out of Koroki.I'll keep them occupied."  
  
Wolf runs to the front of the house.  
  
"Hey Onox!If you want me try to catch me!"Wolf yells and runs past General Onox......  
  
  
  
WILL WOLF BE ABLE TO OUTRUN ONOX AAND HIS SEARCH PARTY?FIND OUT IN PART TWO OF Destruction of Koroki............. 


End file.
